Casey's Diary
by buffyangelinfinitdesire
Summary: A series of oneshots in which Derek is confused, and turns to Casey's diary for assistence. complete and total fluff. i forgot to put the disclaimer in the story but if i owned writing fan fiction about it would be pretty pointless.
1. Chapter 1

Derek didn't understand why his step-sister/girlfriend had such a low opinion of him. Sure, he had a lot of one night stands but he always made sure whatever girl it was KNEW it was a onetime thing before-hand. He didn't take advantage of girls who were drunk, unless of course HE was drunk. Most importantly, he didn't go around the morning after bragging about what a slut the chick was, which ironically, was probably why he got so much action. He wasn't that guy that told a girl he loved her, screwed her, then left her, it just wasn't him. Sure, he probably should've had higher standards, but no-one ever got hurt in the process, no one ever went home crying, or went to school the next day to find horrible things written on the bathroom wall. He really wasn't sexist because he only 'objectified' girls who really didn't _mind _being objectified; in fact it was usually their_ goal_, for heaven's sakes he highly doubted Babe-Raider would CARE that he was staring at her ANIMATED boobs! So, why exactly was Casey so scared of… whatever it was they had going on?

She had been increasingly twitchy during their make-out sessions lately, stopping before they even really started. This however wasn't the problem, the problem was he knew Casey WANTED to take the next step (having access to your girlfriend's room, and therefore her diary came in handy) and yet she kept stopping him at second base, even though they had rounded third quite a few times by now, needless to say Derek was CONFUSED! He hadn't been pressuring her; (at least he didn't think he had been), simply because he genuinely cared about her feelings, and if she wasn't ready yet he could deal with that. He didn't have to _like_ it, but he wasn't giving her grief about it, so why did she suddenly seem, for lack of a better word, _scared_ of the physical side of their relationship? And why wouldn't she just talk to him about it? Derek decided it was time to sneak one more peak at Casey's diary.

Luckily for Derek, Casey was at dance practice and the rest of the family was… well honestly he didn't really CARE where the rest of his rather dysfunctional family was, the point was he had the house to himself. He grabbed her diary, flipping through the pages at random, stopping at some of the juicier details; most of which served to inflate his already rather large ego. Finally Derek found what he'd been looking for.

"_Lately mine and Derek's physical relationship has gotten… really intense. I know he would never hurt me or push me into something I didn't want, but I'm _scared_ of what I want. When Derek and I are making-out, rational thought sort of flies out the window, and what my body wants takes over, and apparently it wants Derek! Don't get me wrong I know he's the right guy, but I've always believed in staying a virgin until marriage, so that the _first_ guy I'm with is the _only _guy I'm with. I know that'll be Derek, at least I really hope so, because I can't think of anyone I love or trust more than him; but it isn't very fair to get him so worked up when I'm not planning on following through anytime soon. I think maybe I should slow down for now, I don't want to be tease."_

Derek was laughing. Not so much at Casey thinking she was a tease, but at himself for not realizing sooner someone as innocent as his girlfriend might believe in abstinence. He did; however feel a wave of warmth settle over him at the knowledge that her heart was set on HIM to be her first, and apparently only lover. Derek pretty much felt the same way, she may not be his first, but if he had anything to say on the issue, she would most definitely be his last. Just as he put the diary away, Casey came walking through the door.

"Derek" she started; suspicion thick in her voice "what are you doing in my room?"

He gave that smirk he knew made her knees week, "waiting for you of course" with that being said he lunged toward the doorway, catching her in a hard kiss.

He backed towards the bed laying them down, without ever breaking the kiss. His hands began gently massaging her breasts in a way he knew made her crazy. Sure enough within a few seconds he felt her arch into his touch, moaning into his mouth. She broke the kiss. "Der…"

"Casey, just relax"

To his surprise, he felt her melt against his body as he continued his ministrations on her once again willing body.

He may not be getting real action anytime soon, but as long as he had this, as long as he had her, he could live with that.

AN: this is my first EVER LWD fic. I neeeeeed reviews! (Adorable puppy dog pout) pwease.


	2. Chapter 2

The McDonald-Venturi's sat around the dinner table in relative peace. To the casual observer this scene might seem completely normal and commonplace, but whenever the words Casey, Derek, and peaceful could be used to accurately describe anything, it meant something was very, VERY wrong. The cease fire was one-sided, Derek was desperately trying to start an argument, but Casey was IGNORING him. They fought, screamed, threw things, and usually ended up in a heavy make-out session; but never once had one just completely disregarded the other.

Derek was worried, and Derek Venturi didn't DO worried; so he had to get to the bottom of this immediately so the sick feeling in his stomach would go away. Giving one last ditch effort to get a reaction, he flicked a pea at her. NOTHING! Something was seriously WRONG.

George and Nora were happily oblivious to their children's lives, and seemed to make a conscious decision to ignore the silence. Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti; however weren't so inclined to denial and were a little worried about their siblings. Marti especially was curious as to why the oh so amusing fights had come to a screeching halt.

Derek got up from the table, mumbling something about needing the bathroom. Yeah, uhuh, suuure. He trudged up the stairs walking right past the bathroom and into his girlfriend's bedroom. So began the hurried search for the book poor confused little Derek had come to heavily rely on, Casey's diary.

He didn't have time to read it, so he hid it in his room for later investigation… and possibly black-mail. He headed back down the stairs, placing himself back at the table, and no-one was suspicious. What was wrong with his family today?!

After dinner, Derek made his way upstairs and to his room; making sure to lock the door behind him. He picked up the diary and flipped to the latest page.

_People at school have started to figure out that Derek and I are together. I really didn't think people would care so much, we're not related. This one guy, Truman, cornered me in the hallway; he started saying things that I'm not even comfortable writing down, but the gist of it was: if I go for my own brother, how dare I not want him? I slapped him, but it still freaked me out. If it happens again, I'll probably tell Derek, but I don't want him to get into trouble because of a onetime thing, he tends to get a little over-protective, which is usually equal parts irritating and sweet. I would normally be insulted if someone thought I needed my boyfriend to protect me, but I'm a feminist, not an idiot, and guys like Truman can get dangerous. I talked to Paul about it, and he agreed that I should tell if it happens again. I really hope it doesn't._

Derek was absolutely furious. How dare that little twerp talk to Casey that way? He had made it clear even before they started dating, that messing with Casey was a really bad idea. Derek wasn't usually the type to get violent off the ice, but Casey was the exception to all his rules. Truman was a dead-man.

The next morning, Derek stalked down the school hallway with a murderous expression on his face. He spotted Truman leaning against the lockers, chatting with his idiotic posse. He grabbed him by the collar, speaking through clenched teeth, "If I ever see or hear about you so much as looking in her direction again, there will most definitely be hell to pay" he turned, ready to stalk away to inform the entire hockey team to watch Truman, but he was faced with his girlfriend, hands on her hips. She didn't really look angry, just annoyed "What exactly is going on here?"

As Derek struggled for an explanation the idiot behind him made his presence known "I'll tell you what happened, you're psycho of a boyfriend just attacked me for no reason, I am definitely reporting him to the principal."

Derek smirked; he wasn't the only protective one in this relationship. He watched in amusement as Casey pounced on Truman.

"Listen, you little rat, you are in no position to make threats, if you tell the principal anything, I'll be forced to mention that little incident in the hallway. Who do you think is going to get in more trouble, the creep who cornered me in the halls, or the guy trying to protect his girlfriend?", she paused as a rather intimidating smirk crossed her face, "not to mention I'm a pretty good actress, I'd probably subconsciously exaggerate the situation into full blown sexual harassment, without realizing it of course"

Truman was backed up against the lockers at this point, looking a mixture of terrified and confused.

Casey just stormed off, dragging Derek with her. "Just this once, I'm going to pretend I don't know how you knew about Truman, but my diary better be back in its place by tomorrow"


	3. Chapter 3

Casey was angry. Not the kind of angry she got when they had their daily fights, he could handle that kind of anger. No, now she had that look on her face that was a mixture of hurt, disappointment, and absolute fury, and he had absolutely NO idea **why**. This was reaching a whole new level of ridiculous, and he thought they'd had that base covered. She hadn't even broken his name in what felt like forever. This is why Derek needed a plan to get the diary, and he needed it right freaking NOW.

It was time to call in the reinforcements.

He sat in the cramped games closet, Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti staring at him in silence.

"So, WHY are we all in here?" the bravest of the three (Lizzie of course) demanded.

Marti raised her hand"I know, I know! Smerek is in trouble with Casey"

They tried, they really did, but they inevitably burst into hysterical laughter at the fact that 'Triple D' was so completely WHIPPED.

"It's not funny, you little twerps!"

More laughter.

"Do YOU want to share a house with an incredibly pissed of Casey?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought."

"So, what's the mission bro?"

"I need to get my hands on Casey's diary and figure out WHY she's mad at me"

"You want me to help you invade my already angry sister's privacy? As fun as that sounds, I think I'll keep my head ATTACHED to my shoulders instead of rolling around on the floor."

"I'll help Smerek"

Derek had to smile at this "Thanks Smarti" he ruffled his baby sister's hair.

"What about you Ed?"

"I have a choice?"

"No"

"Then apparently I'm in"

"Amateurs" muttered Lizzie as she left the games closet.

The plan was foolproof. Or maybe it was just proof that Derek was a fool. Either way it was the best (and only) plan Derek had ever come up with.

Marti's job was simple; all she had to do was use her super cuteness to distract Casey.

Edwin's job was more complicated; he had to replace Casey's real diary with an exact replica, and get the diary to Derek without getting caught. Edwin had to wonder why Derek hadn't just made him read the diary and report back, he'd come to the conclusion that only Derek was allowed to know all of Casey's secrets.

He handed Derek the diary and went back to his room.

Derek opened the diary and was half furious half impressed at what he read

_Figure it out yourself Derek!_

He'd taught her well.

* * *

please review 


End file.
